<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family in Crime (Ranboo and tommy AU) by EnderVibes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802439">Family in Crime (Ranboo and tommy AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderVibes/pseuds/EnderVibes'>EnderVibes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Toby Smith | Tubbo, Family, Fluff and Angst, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Help, How Do I Tag, Kid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Minecraft, Protective Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderVibes/pseuds/EnderVibes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranboo will try his best to be the best father ever! his only goal in life after all is to get the 1# dad mug and be happy about it, but that's hard to do when child protection services come into play.</p><p>additional characters like</p><p>- Quackity<br/>- Tubbo<br/>- Fundy<br/>- and schlatt B)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Start to something great</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MMMMMMMMMMMMM btw ranboo isnt human in this hes his persona thing because thats COOLER and funner to WRITE ABOUT.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ranboo woke up to his alarm yelling at him to get up from his bed, face flat on his pillow in his pajamas, with a low and long groan, he sat up out of his sleep position which was...questionable. Starting off the day with a blaring alarm was never a good start, that's just one of the things that confuses ranboo. why are alarm clocks like this? why does man-kind have to be woken by sirens?? no, this is just all too much to think about at 11:34 am in the morning. well for ranboo it was. The enderman hybrid slopped to the compact bathroom of his, where he brushed his teeth- Only Minecraft flavored cereal was on ranboos mind once he started his morning because ranboo is a simple man. Minecraft and breathing, nothing else-</p><p>Ranboo made it to his kitchen, which almost never was dirty, and poured his Creeper cereal into his bowl, then the milk. He picked up the bowl and brought his breakfast over to the dinner table. Where another loud alarm from his phone began to ring. "11:36 am - Pick up the kid from the adoption center" his phone displayed brightly on the screen. "Oh! right-" said ranboo to himself, before turning off the alarm and continuing to eat his cereal, but with a faster pace.</p><p>{ At the adoption center, }</p><p>little 7-year-old Tommy was hurriedly packing up his items into a small suitcase that had children's writing on it, like "POGCHAMP" in all caps, and "Tubbo is ur best friend don't forget" which would always make adults awh seeing such a sweet message written on it by Tommys  same-aged best friend, tubbo- who was watching Tommy pack up his items with a sad expression on his face, while sitting on his bed which was right next to tommy's "hehehehehehehehe- NEW HOMEEE!" Tommy said giggled as he searched the room for more belongings of his. "Hmm...Hey, tubbo do you know if I'm fowgetti- ...forgetting something?" Tommy asked, his little-kid speech impediment catching on for a moment. Tubbo sighed, "No Tommy, I...think you got everything," tubbo said, even sadder, it almost hurt to watch. "Tubbo why are you sad?" Tommy asked picking up on his friends sulking and sighing. "you're leaving me, Tommy! a-and I don't want you to!" Tubbo said frowning, tears already threatening to drop down to the floor, </p><p>"Tskk, tubbo you're coming with right?" Tommy asked jumping onto the bed tubbo was on. "No, Mrs. Fletcher told me that only you were being adopted," Tubbo said looking over at Tommy who was sat right beside him, many hues and colours reflecting from the bright window in their room reflecting off of his chocolate brown eyes. "Weally?? I thought you were coming..." Tommy said, his words coated in gloom. Tubbo started hugging his knees before shaking his head, "Oh...I- wanna hug?" Tommy asked before tubbo practically jumped on to him, to embrace a long and needed a hug. "OOF-" Tommy yelped from the impact, before quickly cooling down from the shock and hugging his needy friend back. "Tommy do you still have the charm...?" Tubbo asked still in the hug. "Oh, course I do! It's in my bag," Tommy said suddenly letting go of tubbo, making tubbo let out a small whimper, not wanting to leave the hug like it would keep Tommy here. Tommy jumped down from the bed and started searching in his bag.</p><p>Tommy pulled a little shiny fake rhinestone, which shined many colours like red, pink, yellow, and green. But, it appeared a beautiful indigo. The rhinestone, or "Friendship charm" had a little string on it which attached to a tag that said "Tubbo's Friendship charm" along with a few decorative details, like small feathers put together by Elmer's glue, and a few beads on the string that was connected to the tag. "Do you have yours?" Tommy asked tubbo, tubbo pulled his charm out of his pocket, which was just a red version of tommys charm, but instead of the tag saying "Tubbos friendship charm" it said "Tommy's friendship charm" </p><p>"Promise to never lose these, okay?" Tubbo said Tommy nodded reassuringly before Mrs. fletcher walked into the doorway of the room, "Hi tubbo! uh- Tommy, your adoptive father is here now! do you have all your things?" She asked, Tommy put the charm in his pocket before nodding at her, and picking up his suitcase and bag. "great! do you guys wanna say your goodbyes?" She offered, tubbo looked at Tommy before jumping off the bed, and once again hugging him tightly, Tommy hugged him back before they both let go from the embrace, Tommy walked up to Mrs. fletcher and grabbed her hand as they soon walked out the room, tubbo followed behind them.</p><p>"annndd, here he is! say hi to ranboo, Tommy," She said as they walked into the room with ranboo, who was messing with the objects around the room, "I- oh- Hello! Uh, whos this one?" Ranboo asked noticing tubbo behind Tommy, "Oh, that's Tommy's friend, hes a bit- clingy" She whispered, "Oh" Ranboo said under his breath before looking back down at Tommy who was evaluating his first opinion on ranboo. "...Hi Tommy! how are you?" Ranboo said, nervous under tommys judgeful gaze, that's the thing about children, you can never tell what the fuck they're thinking. "You look weird, why do you have a tail? and horns? Satan," Tommy asked him, that wasn't even rude of him-- why did ranboo have horns and a tail? plus why is he black and white- "That's a story for next time- anyways, sorry to rush this but I need to get going," Ranboo said looking back at the woman. "Ah, no its fi-" She was saying before tubbo interrupted "W-wait- Tommy, take my bee plushie!" Tubbo said- Tommy turned around and saw tubbo with the bee plushie he brought with him everywhere, "What?" Tommy asked, "Just take it- the charm...will probawbly break- but this will stay good for a while!" tubbo said, Tommy looked at the bee plushie for a moment, then back at tubbo. "oh...thank you tubbo..." Tommy said taking the bee and looking at it for a moment, those were the last seconds Tommy had with tubbo.</p><p>Tubbo watched as Tommy walked out of the door with his new dad. right after they left the building- tubbo quickly hugged mrs. fletchers leg, due to being to small to give an actual hug, trying his best not to start crying uncontrollably. How could you blame him though? he knew it would happen, he just didn't expect it to happen so quick, he thought he would have more time to spend with him.</p><p>{With ranboo and Tommy, at ranboos home}</p><p>"So! uhhhh- do you want a tour?" Ranboo asked him sitting in the living room, "I'll find my way around," Tommy said like hes a grown-up, "Hahaha-- that's cute, but no," Ranboo said, not wanting a little 7-year-old to be running around his house. "You're not my dad, you cant tell me what to do," Tommy said rolling his eyes and starting to walk past ranboo to go explore his house, before being stopped by ranboos arm "Wellll, I kinda am now-" Ranboo said, "Right- crap" Tommy muttered before crossing his arms. "what the heck is up with your tail?" Tommy asked out of the blue, noticing ranboos tail swaying behind him. "Oh- your not the first one to ask that," Ranboo said, slightly chuckling. "Can I touch it?" He asked </p><p>"What no-" Ranboo said, he couldn't explain but having his tail touched was the worst feeling in the world. "But why?" Tommy asked him "I- I don't know-" Ranboo said, Tommy stared at him almost judgementally. "Fine, do I have a room?" Tommy asked him. "Oh- yeah, it's this way," Ranboo said standing up from the couch and walking into the near hallway which leads to Tommy's room, along with ranboos and the bathroom. "Here it is- I didn't do too much decorating because I didn't know what you liked, but if you want tomorrow we can go get stuff," Ranboo said walking into Tommy's room, Tommy ran into the middle of the room and looked around "Ok!!" He said excitedly look everywhere around his room.</p><p>The room was painted a light red, it had a few yellow glow in the dark star stickers on the walls. The room also had a little bed in the left corner which had a blue blanket and a few fluffy red and light yellow pillows, A floating shelf by the bed which had little plants on it, and right by the bed there were was a nightstand that had a little wooden and wool box under it, the nightstand also had a bright lamp on it. and along with a few more things like a colourful rug, a few toys, and a bookshelf. "So...I guess...- you can chill in here for now, do you want anything to eat? I don't know how to cook but I can get you...Minecraft cereal"  Ranboo said as Tommy started taking his things out of his bag, "Minecraft cereal??? do you have Fortnite cereal?" Tommy asked him, "Oh so your that type of kid- I- okay, No we don't have that but- okay ill just make a sandwich," Ranboo said before closing the door and leaving Tommy be. </p><p>Tommy got out tubbos bee plushie and sat it on the nightstand, and the friendship charm right by it. Along with a few blankets and clothes he sat on the bed. Already, he felt like he's been there multiple times.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>BARK BAKR BKAB RK BKARB KBAKRB KBKABKRBK KABKRK B BKABKB RBKBAR ok so about the enderman thingy with ranboo that chu saw the in beginning, this does come with a few like,,, "Super powers"??? but nothing crazy. One would be controlling dreams (but not his own) this is cause when you complete Minecraft and kill the ender dragon, you get like a story about dreams and stuff. and since you get this story in the end, and endermen are in the end B) Oh, and no he cant teleport. He does make ender noises sometimes ig- and yes, that does mean he does that screech thing when hes like pissed or something. Another thing that comes with being half enderman is messing with things around him, why? he just does. he'll just re-organize things or shuffle items around. AND you can sometimes see like little enderman sparks or whatever the fk</p><p>mmmmm he also fights or argues with himself. like cause of like that two side thing, I think the enderman side is the one that's like...implusive?? i think??? and the not-enderman side is the one that is the opposite, so they kinda argue.</p><p>oh and tommy is tommy but fortnite kid so its just really sad to watch /lh (SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES!)</p><p>(1834 words)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Woo!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mcdonalds am I right?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There ranboo was, 3 months later after he had adopted Tommy, chasing the child down the hall. why? because Tommy had the bright idea to "Decorate" ranboos living room in many paint colours like yellow, blue, green, and red. "HEHEHEHEHEEHE IM SPEED" Tommy giggled running with paint all over his face and clothes. It was a cute but stupid sight to see. but to ranboo, it was just stupid. The more Tommy ran the more of a mess he made, leaving little footprints on the floor. The little blonde ran into ranboos room where he jumped onto the bed. "C'mere--" Ranboo said finally being able to get a hold on Tommy, and lifting him up. Tommy kept laughing before wiping paint on ranboos face and laughing even more. "I- Tommy-" Ranboo said still holding Tommy. Ranboo sighed, chuckling under his breath at how dumb this situation was. "C'mon...We need to get that paint off of you" Ranboo said, before taking the little kid to the bathroom to get the pain off of Tommy. "nnnnnooooooOOOOOOOOOO-" Tommy yelled before ranboo sat the little one on the countersink in the bathroom "I DONT WANNA BAAHAATHHH NO," Tommy kept whining, How the fuck did Tommy change moods so quick. "TOMMY- I- We don't have to give you a bath but we have to get the paint off of you," Ranboo said, tommy looked at ranboo for a moment before huffing and crossing his arms. "Fine meanie..." The kid said, "Wha- meanie?? how??" Ranboo asked, his question only being answered with silence. Ranboo sighed before starting to clean the paint off of Tommy's face with baby wipes.</p><p>"ppppptthhsss- ssttooopp" Tommy said blowing raspberries while turning his face away from ranboo in a futile attempt to stop ranboo from...well being a good dad, "Tommy stop being so hard to handle-" Ranboo said while Tommy kept squirming. "TOMMY IF YOU STOP TRYING TO ESCAPE ILL GIVE YOU SKITTLES NOW PLEASE JUST- stop moving so much," Ranboo said, raising his voice, before continuing to wipe Tommy's face, just as he got off the paint, he heard small weeps from Tommy "W-wait no don't start crying-" Ranboo said. "WhyY d-did y--OU YeLL AT mEEEEEEEHE-EEEEE??" Tommy sobbed, his words being broken apart by cries "Tommy I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry I'm sorry-" Ranboo said before hugging Tommy</p><p> Tommy hugged back, still crying a river of tears "B-BuT y-you yellED at meeeEEe...!" Tommy whaled, Ranboo sighed "I didn't mean to make you cry though I just needed you to stop moving," Ranboo said before adding on to that "And I didn't mean to particularly yell at you I just raised my voice-" Ranboo said</p><p>"But it s-sounded like you yelled..." Tommy said while wiping his tears, and letting go of ranboo, "Well I'm sorry, I didn't mean to Tommy" ranboo said smiling softly and patting Tommy on the head. </p><p>"Fine...Just don't do that agwain!" Tommy said, ranboo rolled his eyes while smirking finally "Suuure" He said picking Tommy up from the counter and setting him on the ground "I mean it!!" Tommy said looking up at ranboo while pointing his finger at the taller, ranboo chuckled at the tommys futile attempt to have authority "Okay, let's go meet tubbo" Tommy said starting to walk away. That's something Tommy had been...doing- he'll randomly ask to go see tubbo when he knew they couldn't "Tommy I've told you we don't have the time to-" Ranboo said, Tommy huffed "Your wrong, I bet we can!" The small one said, ranboo rolled his eyes, simply replying with an "Okay"</p><p>{At the adoption center}</p><p>It was "Action day" at the adoption center- the day was at its core was Walmart field day, of course, they were still trying to get adults to adopt the kids there. Which, honestly made this the best day of the adoption center ever, since even the unwanted kids like little A6d or Ophie would get adopted. All the children were messing around with the equipment, like hullahoops, jump ropes, and volleyballs. As for tubbo, who was chasing the bees in the open field with many weeds and flowers. The staff didn't even care to stop him, as long as he was being active there wasn't anything wrong with it.  Soon, the bees he was chasing became to far to chase after, tubbo waved goodbye to the bees, like they were his friends. And honestly, they were after Tommy left. Every kid thought that tubbo was...not normal- or unfriendable, Simply due to his inability to spell correctly, it was twisted for sure, but tubbo was used to it. It still hurt of course when children and sometimes teachers would act like he knew almost nothing. Always saying things like"Are you sure you know what im talking about?" or "I don't think you know what you're doing" about the simplest things, and tubbo knew why they would ask those questions. Tommy was the only one who stuck around long enough to actually get how tubbo felt. Which, is why tubbo after Tommy left went through 2 nights without sleeping, simply staying up half-awake. He was doing better now luckily, but it was still hard to not have anyone to talk to. well...besides the bees.</p><p>"Okay, everyone! quick break, catch your breath, and get some water. And adults, if your considering adopting please speak with us!" Ms.Harper, one of the staff members said in a microphone connected to a speaker. everyone started running towards were the benches and water stations were, plus tubbo. Everyone sat down eventually, with their friends. Or fake girlfriends, boyfriends, or partners, y'know- how little children will have a "relationship" that started with "Hey I like you be my s/o". After tubbo got a bottle of water, he starts wordlessly walking around the area, but something caught his eyes. Two men talking while sitting on a bench, what was weird about it is one of them seemed- not human. They had the features of one, but...had ram horns..- and a ram tail. The second man seemed normal for the most part, he had fluffy hair, a beanie, and a yellow sweater. With an undeniable hint of insanity in his eyes. </p><p>Tubbo started walking towards the two, with curiosity "Hey who are you guys?" Tubbo asked them, the two men looked over at them. The taller one looked at the ram-hybrid "Schlatt, You talk to him," The tallest said in a British voice. "what- why?" Schlatt asked confused,</p><p>"You're great with children!" The tallest said in a happy voice while smiling. "Wilbur what do you mean," Schlatt asked Wilbur. </p><p>"...Why are you a ram guy?" Tubbo asked randomly, schlatt looked back over to the small child with the oversized green button-up shirt. Schlatt stammered for a moment "I...I don't know- why are you a child?" Schlatt asked, Wilbur scoffed and hit his elbow with his elbow. "C'mon man," Wilbur said, "Well, you see- I was born and then I was alive for 7 years that's why im a child" Tubbo answered </p><p>"Okay I wasnt expecting an actual answer I- wil help me out here," schlatt said, Wilbur shrugged his shoulders "I dunno what to say," said Wilbur with that classic up to no good smirk. "Hey, will you guys adopt me? wait, are you guys gay?" Tubbo asked, the more questions he asks the weirder it gets. "What- no we're not gay-" Wilbur said quickly, "Why were ya so quick to say no to that, wilbur?" schlatt asked</p><p>"BECAUSE, I dont want little children to think we're gay-" Wilbur explained, schlatt rolled his eyes</p><p>"What, is it because im not GOOD enough for you?" Schlatt asked offended, "Schlatt, now is not the time, we've gone over that before"</p><p>"Anyways, im sorry But- we aren't looking for a child- wait...that sounds gay- okay, I'm not looking for a child and he isn't either" Wilbur explained, tubbo tilted his head confused, "Then why are you here?" tubbo asked them,</p><p> "I mean I might want a kid you don't know-" Schlatt said, Wilbur could not believe the amount of mixed signals schlatt was sending him. tubbo jumped up at those words "Oh! you are?? really????" Tubbo asked excitedly. Wilbur looked over to schlatt, "DO you want a kid schlatt?? children are a lot of work to take care of you know-" Wilbur asked the ram hybrid "Im not that hard to take care of!!! that's what the caretakers say, apparently if you give me legos I shut up instantly!" tubbo said happily, trying his best to get himself adopted. "I mean...yeah....I think I can handle a toddler-" The ram hybrid said.</p><p>"ME! PICK ME!!!" Tubbo almost yelled, "Well, which one would you get?" Wilbur asked him, Schlatt thought for a moment "The one over there with the black hair and blue jacket" Schlatt said pointing to a little Mexican kid behind tubbo, playing with a duck toy "Alex?? No not him me-" Tubbo said, "Man this little British kid is really getting in my way," Schlatt said, </p><p>"Oh sorry-" Tubbo muttered stepping back. schlatt chuckled, "Tch- Yeahhh your okay" schlatt said before standing up, "Where do we like buy the child," schlatt asked, tubbo pointed over to a little desk with a few administrators. Schlatt started walking to the desk, while Wilbur just watched confused, how the hell did schlatt decide so quickly. tubbo started excitedly jumping up and down "EHEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" tubbo yelled with a gleaming smile, walking with schlatt. "Hey, can I buy this child?" Schlatt asked the ladies at the desk, the women paused for a moment "you mean adopt?" One of them asked. </p><p>"Yeah adopt" </p><p>"Well, you're going to need to sign some papers first sir"</p><p>"Right-"</p><p>(At ranboos house)</p><p>"Heyyyy Daaa- R...anboo? Satan- wait...D- Ranboo?" Tommy asked not knowing what to call ranboo for a moment. Ranboo paused the show he was watching, and looked over to Tommy who standing there with his sneakers on "Yeah buddy? What's up" The Enderman hybrid asked.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Can we go to mcdonalds?" Tommy asked, ranboo sighed "Tommy I told you I cant today, maybe tomorro-" Ranboo was saying before tommy interrupted "NoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo, I wanna go to mcdonalds im booorrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed" tommy whined, Not againnn</p><p>"Tommy we can just go tomorrow-" Ranboo said before tommy continued to whine "Whyyyy noooottttttttttttttttttttt?" The brit asked before flopping down onto the couch dramatically. "Causeeeeee Tommy I don't have the time today," Ranboo said, "Plllleeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Ill go to sleep tonighhhttttttt" Tommy said, the kid has been just staying up on his tablet all night for the past 4 days. Tommy didn't need sleep, he survived on guns and crime, as any normal kid would. "Really?" Ranboo asked, Tommy, sat up and nodded. Ranboo thought for a moment before shrugging, "Fineee" He muttered "REALLY?! OH MY GOD YAYYY AHAH! THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU SO MUCH YOUR THE BEST DAD EVERRRRRRRRRRRRRR HEHEHEHEHEEE!!!!" Tommy yelled before hugging ranboo tightly, Ranboo paused for a moment feeling his heart flutter at the words best dad ever as tommy started running off to his room. "I- im doing good at this...dad thing....huh" ranboo said to no one, "Well, I mean he only said that because your taking him to mcdonalds," He said to himself. "What? No, im just a great dad" he said</p><p>"Look dont fight with me right now let me have this moment" He added. "DAD DO YOU THINK TUBBO WILL BE THERE?!" Tommy asked with tubbos bee plushie, he brings it everywhere with him. One time, he lost it while at apple bees- cried for so long that the staff had to come in and find the bee, turns out some snot-nosed kid had taken it. "Huh- oh, I mean- yeah maybe but its not likely" ranboo said, Tommy happily giggled at the words reassuring his theory of seeing tubbo at McDonalds. "okokokok so can we go?? im bored," Tommy asked him, "oh yeah yeah just hang on Tommy" ranboo said standing up from the couch, and walking down the hall to his room. </p><p>Ranboo opened the drawer to his dresser, where a notebook was placed with sharpie on the cover that read "Memories!!!" ranboo opened it and sat on his bed, "Oooookay where was the McDonalds??" he asked himself flipping through the pages of the book before finding an address for mcdonalds "okokkoko I- I think I know where that is...- yeah I know where that is" ranboo said, deciding to bring the book with him.</p><p> </p><p>He sat up from his bed, before noticing a misplaced toy Minecraft block in his room, "tch- why is this here?" he muttered before picking up to Minecraft block and bringing it to the living room "why do you have that?" Tommy asks him, ranboo looks at the block "oh- it was in my room and... I don't know" he said, Tommy stared for a moment</p><p>"okay anyways," Tommy said still confused, ranboo sat the block down before Tommy started running out the door, bee plushie held tightly in hand. And ranboo followed behind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I feel like this was a shitty chapter- OH WELL, im really sorry about that :) ill be trying my best to fix it!! Anyway, I love you all so much and just know your valid no matter what! &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>(2219) words</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hey there buddy chum pal homeslice bread slice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ASDAHSIFDWWjferegjerkeri tub tom B)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy ran into the McDonalds giggling and squealing like a little girl, happy to finally be there. ranboo chuckled at Tommy's high energy before walking towards the counter with the employee, "Hi! what can I get you?" They ask before ranboo answered. meanwhile, Tommy was absolutely hyper and full of energy. Tommy looked behind him where a large glass window was, revealing the play place where other kids were. Tommy stared in awe, in fact, it almost looks like there were stars in his eyes. He hadn't seen any other kids in a while, so you understand his excitement to see almost 6 of them playing on a colourful inside playground. "Dad!! hey, dad!" Tommy said yanking on the corner of ranboos suit "Oh- Yeah little guy? what's up" He asks tommy points towards the playground "can I go in there?"</p><p>"Yeah sure, just know when we get our food ill have to get you back," Ranboo said, Tommy nodded while smiling happily that he could go into the playground. The little child ran to the glass door that leads to the inside and stepped inside. he stood there for a bit as he heard the kids scream and yell inside the play equipment, I mean he didn't really know what do to does he just join them? say something? play by himself? "Hey! everyone, there's a new friend!!!" A girl said with brown hair and a sweet voice, she had beautiful brown eyes and two little dimples. "Oooohh, we need a new guy here these wars are getting boring," One of them said, with dark dark black ruffled up hair and blood-red eyes. and an abnormally low voice for his age. "H-hi uh..." tommy muttered, really, this kid has had almost little to interaction over the past week. One kid slid down from the slide, he didn't seem to talk. he also had on a little Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer onesie on. a few other kids also appeared,  one with pink long hair, a royal-type outfit, and a foam sword, another that wore goggles and had a British accent, and one that wore a green stripey hat, and blonde hair. "Whats your name??" The one with goggles asked. "I uh...Tommy" Tommy said nervously.</p><p>"Weeelll, hi Tommy! Im Poki, this is Corpse-" Poki said pointing towards the one with a deep voice, "-There's George" She said, pointing over towards the one with goggles, before continuing to introduce them all, one by one. "Annd yeah! how old are you?" Poki asked Tommy hesitated to tell for a moment."I uh...7" he said, poki laughed softly. "You're the youngest here!" she said, not making fun of tommy, just pointing out a fact. Tommy rolled his eyes, corpse laughed "Poki your 9 years old" he said, poki stopped laughing and scoffed at corpse offended. "how old are you even? you sound like a grown up" tommy said. Corpse chuckled lowly at that, hes for sure heard that before "Im only 11 dude," He said, tommy stared in suprise for a moment "wOt" Tommy choked, corpse laughed more. "Yeah believe it or not, tch"  corpse said, tommy simply replying with a "huh".</p><p>"Yee, all of us are like 9 to 11" she said, "guuuyyyysssss im stilll sstttUUUCCCKK" A boy said from inside the playset, he sounded about tommys age, and had a familiar British voice. "Oh- right sorry! I - hang on-" Phil said before climbing up the slide to get the kid, he was stuck in a little bubble-hole-glass-thing at the top of the playset while they were playing a game called "Le'Womanburg vs. george SMP"...children are creative like that what can i say. "There you go-" phil said, freeing the little boy, the boy groaned before thanking the older one, before sliding down the slide, leaving phil to walk down the spiral steps of the playset. the little boy got down from the slide, and brushed off his oversized green button-up shirt.</p><p>Tommy looked over to the boy, realizing instantly who he is. "Thats tubbo by the way!" Poki said, tommy nodded, eyes still focused on the boy who had yet to see tommy, "Anyway, Hi new kid! How are y-" tubbo said meeting eyes with him. </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"I feel like they know each other" techno said.</p><p> </p><p>{ Before tubbo got to mcdonalds, after being adopted by schlatt }</p><p>"Oh my god your my new dad!!! and you seem so cool!! and your like a goat!!! and- and I have a home now!!" Tubbo said in the backseat of schlatts surprisingly neat car, "I- haha, uh thanks-" schlatt said, tubbo replying with glee "Your welcome!" God he was so small and sweet, it was scary to think about how one day he wont be anymore. "Hey uh...wanna go to mcdonalds" Schlatt offered, tubbo gasped "OOO! yeah Ive never been there, whats it like?!" Tubbo said, schlatt had a confused expression. "You've never been there? not once?" Schlatt asked, tubbo nodded. "One time I went there, I was 4! My parents took me there along with my sister because she wanted to go- I couldnt just stay home" tubbo explained, schlatt became a bit more curious. "Did they wanna leave you at home?" Schlatt asked, tubbo nodded again "Yeah, I feel like they tried to not take me many places...I never knew why- and no, since people always think this, they didnt hate me..." Tubbo said, schlatt blinked at what he said last. Tubbo continued, "I was just a lot of trouble to take care of, thats why I was put at the adoption place...I hope they're doing okay" Tubbo said</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Well....we're at mcdonalds!!" schlatt said, changing the subject. "WOO!" tubbo yelled as the pulled into the driveway.</p><p> </p><p>{ Back to the present }</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Man...the amount of tension" techno muttered, Callahan nodded. "Tommy??" Tubbo finally spoke up, Tommy smiled sweetly "Tubbo!!" he yelled, tubbo smiled back before he ran towards tommy, and hugging him tightly, on the verge of tears, if he wasn't already crying. "I've missed you sooo much!!" Tubbo said smiling, "Me too man! hey, did you get a parent??" tommy asked letting go of the hug, tubbo reluclently doing the same. "Yeah! Hes cool, his name is like schlatt and hes like a goat or something!!!" Tubbo said, tommy stared confused for a moment at tubbo saying that hes a goat,  but eventually glossing over it and congratulating tubbo "Yay!! I'm so happy for you!!" tommy said, tubbo giggled, Right before his dad, schlatt, opened the door to the playground. "Hey tubbo its time t-" Schlatt was saying before tubbo bursted into tears in  a second "BUT I- B-BUT I JUST-" Tubbo said cutting himself off with tears, schlatt kinda just stood there as to what to do before poki explained what she thinks had happened "I think he like just met his best friend he hadnt seen in like 6 years and now he has to leave and hes all like emotional and stuff?" she said, tubbo nodded. "Ohh, well- I mean do you guys have like any way to stay in contact??" Schlatt asked, tommy shook his head "No, but if you give me a phone then-" tommy was saying, schlatt rolled his eyes at tommys attempt to get a phone. "Can I just stay a bit lonnnnggerrr????" tubbo asked schlatt, "We've been here for about 30 minutes tubbo," Schlatt said, tubbo pouted. "But I dont wanna leeeavveeeeeeeee!" he whined, schlatt sighed, "then looks like im just going to have to leave you here buddy" Schlatt said shrugging before stepping out the door, and closing it behind him. "WAIT WHA-" Tubbo said.</p><p>"AAA- Im sorry Tommy I have to go im really sorry im gonna miss you im sorry," tubbo said quickly looking at Tommy before running out the door. I mean, schlatt was kidding when he said that but tubbo couldn't tell. Tommy stood there for a bit, and everyone in the room stayed silent, as they saw through the glass walls tubbo leave with schlatt through the doors. "You good?" corpse said breaking the silence. Tommy didnt answer corpse at first before nodding "I'm actually gonna go I think my dad got our food.." Tommy said, walking out the doors.</p><p>Tommy found ranboo, who had infact gotten their food "Hey tommy! perfect timing, I didnt know if you wanted apple juice or soda so I got both- I didnt mix them together tho- maybe I shouldn't have gotten both? im not sure, I guess more the marrier, right?" ranboo said, tommy nodded. ranboo sat down at one of the tables along with Tommy. "You okay buddy?" Ranboo asked Tommy looked up at ranboo, "I saw tubbo- he was at the playset, then he left..." Tommy said, frowning. "Oh, awh...im sorry tommy..." ranboo said, genuinely feeling sorry for tommy. "Its okay, I just wish I had more time to talk with him," tommy said, picking up a french fry. "Understandable,...hey wheres your bee plushie?" Ranboo asked, tommy looked around "I LEFT IT IN THE PLAY PLACE HANG ON!!!" tommy said standing up in his chair (you know being all small and shit you can do that) and jumping down. </p><p>{ in the playplace }</p><p>As they kept playing their game, callahan noticed a little bee plushie on the ground. Callahan walked down the stairs of the playset. and picked up the bee from the playground, before tommy bursted through the doors, callahan jumped at the loud noise of tommy slamming the door open "IM SORRY THATS MINE" Tommy said pointing at the bee in callahans hands.</p><p>Callahan stayed still in mild shock, tommy just took the bee from callahans hands, then running away back too ranboo. "You good callahan?" Philza asked, noticing the mute boys state. Callahan nodded</p><p>{ Back at the table }</p><p>"I GOT IT BACK!" Tommy said with the bee in his hands, and in a proud stance. ranboo clapped for him, before Tommy bowed like he had just finished a play. Tommy laughed before sitting back in seat, ranboo laughed a bit too. Had tommy really forgotten about what happened that easily? I mean...He had just gotten McDonald's so--- "Hey dad?" Tommy asked, eating a fry. "Dont eat with you mouth full tommy" ranboo said, tommy squinted his eyes "My mouth isnt FULL i just have a fry in my mouth" He argued</p><p>"Still," ranboo said, tommy swallowing his fry before asking his question "What are you?? are you actually satan?" Tommy asked him, ranboo sighed. thats like the 20th time that week tommy has asked that "No, but since you wanna know so bad- Im half like...You know what endermen are right?" ranboo asked tommy, tommy nodded. "Okay so, im half enderman, and half ghast, not satan- more of a weird...hybrid...mix thing- its really weird but-" ranboo was saying, tommy interupted with a question "DO YOU HAVE POWERS?!" Tommy yelled, "I- Tommy dont yell--" ranboo said, "right-" he said quieting down, "Okay, good- no I dont have powers I guess...I mean, I can light things on fire without matches or anything like that" ranboo said, adding to that "Cause of the ghast part," he said, Tommy had a confused expression on his face for a moment "Wait, how were you even made?? dont tell me if it has anything to do with....sex" tommy said, becoming quiet at the end of his sentence "what? hey language-" ranboo said, tommy rolled his eyes. "But no, thats not what happened, Theres these guys who like to experiment with things, so they took the two creatures from that one game I like, and made them actually exist, including a few more like phantoms, wither skeletons and skeletons, creppers, and blazes. eventually, they became curious as to what would happen if they mixed genes, so they took the ghast and enderman aannndd....here I am! honestly, I don't know how im alive- you'd think I would've died by now but..." ranboo said, shrugging, tommy muttered a simple "oh"</p><p>"Is there like anything else you can do that doesnt count as powers of swomthing?" tommy asked, ranboo chuckled silently at how tommy said something, before answering. "Yeah actually, Uh...so bascially ima form of two people, its hard to explain but thats just what I am, and sometimes...those two sides can like part? almost? I cant make it just happen randomly, normally happens when im hurt in some way, but yeah," ranboo said, noticing tommy staring at him in awe. "Uh-"</p><p>"REALLY?! THATS SO FUCKiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...uh" tommy said, accidentally swearing. "TOMMY- I- where did you even hear that word??" ranboo asked, tommy stayed silent "Idontknow" he said quickly, "You had to have heard it somewhere, tommy" ranboo said </p><p>"noIjustIdontknow," he said again, ranboo sighed. "Fine, just don't say it again," ranboo said, letting Tommy off the hook. I mean he was going to learn that word at some point. "I won't!!" Tommy said. they finished their food eventually, left the McDonalds, and got home.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>love you guys! &lt;3 take your innocent tommy for now :)</p><p> </p><p>(2185 words)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hopefully, I'll be happier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo gets a chance to be...well, happier.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FUCKING JUST REALIZED THE "MUUUMMMM AM I ADOPTED?" TOMMY THING IS    P E R F E C T</p><p>anyways</p><p> </p><p>// alcohol abuse</p><p> </p><p>{ 9 years later, 6:30 pm CST }</p><p>Tommy, now 16 years older, was walking around the streets, at 6:30 pm. Not the safest thing to do, especially when his neighborhood didnt have many street lights, and many dark nook and crannys, that held the unknown. the ground was wet from how long it had been raining earlier,  still foggy and cold. Now, tommy wasnt that stupid. he knows not to walk alone at night, but he didnt plan to. His friend, Quackity, Decided to call tommy over to play games at 2:00 pm, when it was still bright, but, time flew by, and Tommy ended up staying til' night dawned, now he was finding his way home. just a few more blocks. </p><p>He was tired, his feet were sore, and he only felt cold. plus, being worried for his dad. This isnt the only time Tommy has been gone for this long, and last time ranboo was worried as hell. and he wasnt overreacting, sometimes tommy had been held at gunpoint or being followed by someone. Not being shot in the head only because he had someone there, and not being followed all the way home because of the "running away" tips he got from Dream, one of his older friends. but who did he have now? Tommy felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, getting a dm from someone. it was quackity, of course</p><p>Quackity: Hey man are you okay?</p><p>Tommy: Yeah, Why do you ask</p><p>Quackity: Well its night- and from what I know you don't have anyone with you</p><p>Quackity: So im just making sure</p><p>Tommy: Well I mean you could've like taken me home just saying</p><p>Quackity: Tommy I offered to take you home and you said that's gay man-</p><p>Tommy: because it is but now im going to get killed so it's straight</p><p>Quackity: What the fuck</p><p>Tommy: I have opinions</p><p>Tommy: and those opinions are controversial</p><p>Tommy: what can I say</p><p>Quackity: Look just stay safe and don't die</p><p>Tommy: 👍👍👍👍👍👍</p><p>Quackity: that's reassuring.  </p><p>Tommy turned off his phone and put it back in his pocket, before wondering why ranboo hasnt called yet, normally his dad would call with a panicked tone of voice, wondering where he was and if he needed him to pick tommy up. but, tommy just assumed he was asleep. After what felt like miles of walking, he finally saw his house in the distance. tommy sighed with relief, starting to pick up his paste. eventually, he made it to the door, got his house key from his pocket, and unlocked the door. "Hey dad! sorry I was gone so long," tommy said closing the door behind him. the house was pitch dark, and he could hear talking from his dads bedroom, it sounded paniked. tommy flicked on the lights, since they were off. Tommy heard ranboo open his bedroom door and start to hurriedly walk down the halls, ranboos hair was a mess, his suit was half way off on on arm, and his tie was lose. "Dad?? are you okay?" tommy asked, "Tommy where have you been?!" Ranboo asked suddenly, tommy looked at him concerend for a moment, "I was at quackity's place, I told you-" tommy said, "You didnt tell me you were going to stay til' night!" ranboo said stepping into the living room, out the hall. tommy apologized, ranboo sighed, stressed out. "You were uh...talking to someone in your room?" tommy asked him, before adding to that "Or was it no one," He added to that, ranboo chuckled dryly "You know me so well, but no it...actually wasn't" ranboo said, </p><p>"Oh, who then?" tommy asked, ranboo hesitated to answer "Just people on the phone, business stuff" Ranboo said</p><p>"Oh, well okay- hey, im really sorry about being out this late..." Tommy apologized again, ranboo told him its okay. </p><p>"You havent had dinner yet have you?" ranboo asked, tommy nodded. "Okay, well ill get to that...Hey tomorrow some people are supposed to come over, when they do I want you to stay in your room okay? and dont come out" ranboo said, due to the lack of context only concerned Tommy, "What do you mean? why?" tommy asked, "Just do what I say, tommy" ranboo said.</p><p>Tommy, feeling tired and not wanting to argue, dropped it, but still wondered what it meant. Ranboo walked over to the kitchen, and looked around for things to make for dinner, tommy sat down on the couch and got on his phone. "Does Chinese food sound good?" Ranboo asked tommy from the kitchen, "Yeah," tommy said.</p><p>{ At tubbos home }</p><p>Tubbo was in his room, with his door locked while his dad, schlatt, was in the living room, drinking to his hearts content again. Tubbo was sitting on his bed, while talking to his friend corpse which he met....at a McDonald...when he was 7 years old- yeah, don't ask how they've known each other ever since, its just luck I assume. "Hey man, just forget about it.." corpse said, as tubbo vented to him about his dad "Im trying to, I just...dont know if I can deal with this any longer, im only a teenager after all! I have a life to live, and I don't want that life to be ruined by my alcoholic dad...I shouldn't have to take care of him, hes a grown-ass man," tubbo said, "Yeah...hey, how about you stay over at my place for the week?" He offered, "Corpse, thats very sweet of you but father wouldn't want me to leave...plus, he'd be pissed at me once I come back" tubbo said, feeling bad about rejecting the considerate offer "You could always not come back you know? plus, he'll be fine without you" Corpse said.</p><p>"I...well....shit you have a point," tubbo said laughing a bit, corpse also laughing. "Look, I just don't wanna have the burden of knowing one of my best friends are living in such a shitty environment when I could've helped," Corpse said, tubbo nodded, understandingly. "But it's just an offer, tubbo. don't feel rushed to do anything- it's a big decision, after all" corpse said, not wanting to pressure tubbo. They talked for a bit more before they ended the call. Tubbo sighed and sat up from his bed. He unlocked his door and walked out into the living room, where the TV was on, and schlatt was passed out on the floor with alcohol in his hand. tubbo sighed, tired of seeing his dad like that. Tubbo stepped over his dad's body, to the kitchen. </p><p>The brit opened the cabinet where most of the food was, but, it was empty. with an expired can of beans and a half-eaten bag of chips. "Who even....why???" Tubbo said to himself, before sighing disappointedly and closing the cabinet. his eyes traced back over to schlatt, who was still on the floor, just lying there. what...happened? How did the relationship they had turned into this? it used to be so happy, it changed so quickly to where he can't even tell what's real anymore. sometimes tubbo would have to take time by himself to just try and tune back into reality otherwise he might lose it. He was tired of it...</p><p>With slight hesitation, tubbo walked back to his room where his bee-themed-bag was and started packing up shirts, shoes, random items, and little fidget toys he just had for...no reason- he just thought they were neat. He looked around in little boxes in his room that had things he might need to bring, nothing caught his eye though. but one thing did...A little charm, it seemed to warn out. it had a few chipped pieces, and a tag tied to it. that had been so dismembered it was hard to read. Only thing readable was the name "Tomm-" then, it cuts off. tubbo thought for a bit. that sure as hell does sound familiar. Must've just been some temporary friend he had in kinder.</p><p> Tubbo shrugged and decided to leave the charm behind, not seeing any real value to it. Eventually, he managed to get all the needed items in his bag tubbo got a notebook and a pen, and started writing</p><p>"Hey dad, Im really so sorry about this. I don't wanna hurt you, make you mad, or make you feel like a horrible dad, but im leaving... you were a great dad, I just felt like I needed to escape from this home. Im going to go live with my friend, and probably stay there for a long while. In the future, we can still talk of course! stay well, and remember I love you!"</p><p>-Tubbo!!! &lt;3                   </p><p>Tubbo ripped the paper page out of the notebook and folded it up, before picking up his bag and slinging it around his shoulder. tubbo walked out of his room, and into the living room. He sat the note on the coffee table, which was in front of schlatt. Before muttering an apology once again, and leaving out the door, and shutting it behind him.</p><p>But, right as tubbo left schlatt muttered...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'll miss you..." in a tired, and sickened tone.</p><p> </p><p>(1553 words)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. He's makin' his way!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ENERGY DRINKS FUEL TUBBO!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Happier chapter!</p><p> </p><p>"YEA IVE MET JAREEED!!-" Tubbo sang, as he walked down the streets to corpses house. The sun was starting to rise, the air was peacefully cold and the sky was a dusty blue. Tubbo was tired, but then again he felt extremely happy. He felt like a kid again</p><p>then tubbo sang in a deeper voice "Course I've met Jared" Doing little finger guns along with the song he was playing in his mind. The birds were singing, and the flowers looked like they had a blissful honey-sweet taste. the sun was gleaming through the trees, bright and joyful like always. "mmmm wheres my drink" Tubbo asked no one, pausing his personal concert to get a drink from his bag, it was a bang energy drink...ooohh that's why he had so much energy at 8:11 AM IN THE FUCKING MORNING GO TO FUCKING SLEEP anyway wait where would he even sleep? oh well, he'd move in with the bees or something.</p><p>"OH CORPSES HOUSE WOOO POG!" Tubbo yelled seeing his friend's house and shooting his arms up in the air. tubbo started excitedly running over to the house, when he got to the porch, he brushed off his shirt like it was dirty then practiced greetings "Hello corpse I am your friend tubb- no doesn't sound right" Tubbo said. "Hi, corpse I took your offer to move in with you!! ....no"</p><p>"Corrpseee my budd-"</p><p>"Ayo its me tubbo from da hoo-"</p><p>"Hello I thought about what you said with the moving in thi-"</p><p>Suddenly, the door of the house opened up, and there stood corpse with a cup of coffee in hand, who had just woke up. "AUUHAG- HI TUBBO CORPSE I AM IN!" Tubbo blurted out, his words becoming scrambled. "I- tubbo? what are you doing here at 7:00 am...?" Corpse asked while rubbing his eyes. "Take some time to think, corpse" Tubbo said. corpse paused, before letting out a simple "Oh" tubbo laughed with corpse the stupidity, "So I thought you weren't gonna come over?" Corpse asked</p><p>"Well, I never said that, But I don't know...I kinda just realized how much I hated it there and...yeah!" </p><p>"Yeah I guess, well come in," Corpse said, opening the door wider for tubbo."</p><p> </p><p>{At ranboos house}</p><p>Ranboo woke up to not his alarm, he almost never woke up at this time. WAY to early, but to the smell of maybe tea and pancakes. Confused, he sat up on his bed. sat there for a solid 3 minutes almost like to regain strength from being asleep for long, before sliding his feet to the other end of the bed and standing up.</p><p>The enderman hybrid slouched to the door and opened it. the smell of pancakes became stronger, now he couldn't tell if eggs were also apart of it. The faint sound of what sounded like cheerful Nintendo music was also playing, literally what happened??? Ranboo turned the corner, and from the kitchen he could see Tommy at the stove, slightly dancing along with the music with a spatula. "Tommy?" Ranboo called for Tommy, the brit turned around and smiled along with a wave "GOODMOOORNING dad! Im making breakfast because I felt like it!!" Tommy said, ranboo appreciated the kind gesture but was still confused. "This is...weirdly out of the ordinary...why are you actually doing this?" Ranboo asked Tommy laughed nervously, continuing to prepare the breakfast. "Uhh, I felt bad for worrying you yesterday, So im making breakfast for you"  Tommy said, his father's eyes lit up with that fatherly like excite, in fact they looked like they were on the verge of tears, "AWwwwwwWwHH, Tommy you don't need too! ranboo said smiling like a dork</p><p>"Well I wanted to so," Tommy said, then suddenly ranboo hugged Tommy tightly "OOF-"</p><p>"AWWWWWWwWWWwwWWwH!!!! EHEEHEMEMRHEJHAEFWNDSKJ" Ranboo said, saying unintelligible gibberish out of pure happiness "Pa it's not that big a deal-" Tommy said, not mad at him, just not expecting such a reaction. ranboo let go of Tommy, before apologizing "Right right I'm sorry-" The hybrid said, clearing his throat. "Anyway, I'm going to go put on clothes. The people are going to get here at 11:00 am so be ready" Ranboo said, Tommy nodded, and his father started walking back to his room to put his suit on</p><p>{ At corpses house }</p><p>The house was surprisingly welcoming, which was weirdly unexpected, since its corpse. Multiple fairy lights were hung, and many plants. "Wooah! corpse your place looks great!" Tubbo complimented, corpse tanked him. "Yeah, people are always weirdly surprised when they see my house-" corpse said</p><p>"Well, with good reasoning," Tubbo said, Corpse and him talked a bit more, before tubbo grew tired after an hour, finally the energy drinks wore off. "mmmm- Corpse Im tiiirred" Tubbo said, in a tired tone "Well I mean you can't go to sleep now-" Corpse said, tubbo groaned at that</p><p>"But I caann, right??" The little one asked. </p><p>"Well, yeah but I don't think you sho-"</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Yeah tubbo went to sleep eventually, his sleep schedule is going to be so fucked. But he needed it after all, He cuddled into his blanket and pillow and drifted of into an unaware state, and started dreaming of things that would soon fade from memory</p><p> </p><p>"Where am I?" Tubbo asked, in his dream. He was in a dark and dingey cabin. It was torn down, and seemed awfully dark despite the bright windows behind tubbo. Tubbo stood up, and looked down at his hands. They were weirdly deformed, but still...normal? "Huh...Lucid dreams am I right...??"  Tubbo chuckled, before pausing and noticing his echo throughout the mysterious place. The teenager's curiosity sparked when he looked outside the window. It was a little playground, a few swings, and slides. </p><p>The brit wanted to get out of the cabin he was in and explore outside, so he started looking for a door. For a while, He looked everywhere "What the- wheres the door to this place??" tubbo asked no one, he then looked to the left. there was a door there, it was a surprisingly modern door, despite how much of a shit storm the place he was in. tubbo started at the door confused. "What the fuck??? did I not just look there???"</p><p>Tubbo glossed over his confusion, and was just happy he found the door. He opened the door open, and was hit with a breeze of more cold, which was coexisting with the bright sun, seemingly enlarged. tubbo was about to wonder how it was so cold with the sun out so bright and sunny, but his thought process was interrupted by the sound of children laughing. tubbo turned around, he saw many kids who had whited out bodies, no detail could be seen. just...pure white. the white wasn't "angelic" or "holy" it had more of a painful feeling to it, as tubbo looked at the light his eyes started to burn.</p><p>Tubbo blinked, before looking away from the children and rubbing his eyes, and two other children were up on the slides. One of them had blonde hair and a baseball shirt with red sleeves. his face was glitching though, it would shift between colours of White and black, then noise. Then would flash unintelligible words, that were too shifted. "That's some weird stuff" Tubbo muttered. He looked over to the kid beside the other, It was him, tubbo. as a 7-year-old. This version of tubbo also shifted, but it was just because dreams just...do that. the two boys were playing, as tubbo tried to get closer to hear what the two were talking about, nothing could be heard. but he new they were talking.</p><p>Weirdly enough, the silence almost hurt. he couldn't describe how, but it just felt uneasy, so, tubbo backed away. "Tubboooooo" A voice said from nowhere, tubbo startled turned around quickly, "WHAT THE FU-"</p><p>"Tubbo wake up its fucking 1:13 pm," the voice said again, tubbo let out a small "oh"</p><p>"It's just that thing where someone tries to wake me up while I'm dreaming and I hear them in the drea-" tubbo was saying before he felt a pillow hit his face, instantly tubbo woke up from his sleep. there was corpse who had been trying to get him to wake up "There you are- it's 1:13 pm so....I have a feeling you might wanna wake up" corpse said, tubbo groaned tired, before turning over in his bed.</p><p>"Nope wake up," corpse said, tubbo tiredly screamed into his pillow. why did he scream into his pillow???? Corpse left the room, tubbo stayed there for a bit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck was that dream about and why were there angel demon children," he asked the air. Tubbo simply sighed, realizing it's not best to question dreams. he sat up in his bed and swayed his feet over to the side to stand up. He started walking out the door, where he'd find corpse in the living room, cleaning a few things up.</p><p>"Good! your up. hey uh- get some coffee or something, I have to talk to you" Corpse said, tubbo went to the kitchen and realized that he doesn't like coffee, took him a weird amount of time to realize that. The boy sighed, realizing he'd have to go all the way back to his room and get an energy drink from his bag. soon after he got the drink, he sat down at the table just as corpse finished tidying up. "So...Tubbo do you have a job?" Corpse asked, walking over to the table to sit down with tubbo. "No, why?" Tubbo asked, corpse chuckled a bit nervously. "Well, You see...Rent, if you're going to be staying here for a while"</p><p>"Wha- I just got here-" Tubbo said confused</p><p>"Yeah I know, but like in the future" corpse said before adding on to that</p><p>"Wait how long are you even going to stay here?" He asked, tubbo shrugged like an oaf.</p><p>After a bit more discussion, tubbo decided to actually get a job, he needed one after all. couldn't just live off of something dumb like playing games, so, the teenager said they would go out into the city to find some sort of job that day, to which they both agreed on that plan.</p><p>"Would you even be like...safe going by yourself?" corpse asked, tubbo rolled his eyes, "Trust me, I grew up half my life without anyone I'm fineee" tubbo said, causing a bit of awkward silence. "Yeah okay anyway, when are you going?" Corpse asked, tubbo thought for a bit. "Honestly I could go about right now," tubbo said, corpse agreed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>baRK (1779 words)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>